


underworld

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/M, Mystic Messenger AU, hades!jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request: Hi! I have a special request 🤗: I saw a post comparing a version of the myth of Hades and Persephone to Jumin's route (one in which Persephone went to Hell and married Hades willingly) and I thought in Jumin and MC having flashbacks/dreams about their past life as King and Queen of the Underworld. Can you write something with this idea please? Pretty? Thanks!! And make sure to rest well and get plenty of water! Good luck these days!!





	underworld

**Author's Note:**

> okay, anon, ready for your can of worms? you didn’t know this about me but i am and always have been a huge greek mythology myth. my earliest bedtime stories were of the gods. and hades and persephone? my favorite myth. so allow me to preface this: i have VERY strong opinions and thoughts about their myth. and it may disagree with what many people believe. but here’s what i and many, many scholars agree on: persephone and hades loved each other. full stop. truly, deeply loved each other. the version of the myth i grew up with was basically this:
> 
> Hades didn’t kidnap Persephone  
>  Some say he brought her to the Underworld but not out of malice  
>  She was forced to stay not by him but by the Laws of the Underworld that Hades himself couldn’t break  
>  She stayed so long, she grew too hungry to resist eating  
>  She ate 6 pomegranate seeds  
>  People argue whether she knew or not that this would keep her trapped forever  
>  I think she knew and took the risk  
>  She’s trapped, whoops  
>  Demeter (her mother, essentially Mother Nature) flips her shit and goes crazy  
>  Goes to Daddy Zeus, screaming that her daughter was kidnapped and trapped against her will  
>  Zeus agrees to go chit-chat with Hades because he’s Persephone’s dad and he gave Hades the job.  
>  But by that time (it’s days/weeks/months later), Persephone loves Hades and vice versa.  
>  But she is lonely for her mother  
>  But Hades himself is bound by his own rules. He can’t let her go, even if he wanted to  
>  Zeus comes in, demanding she be released  
>  But it’s still not possible  
>  Demeter is still freaking out  
>  So a compromise is reached  
>  For the 6 seeds she voluntarily ate, Persephone HAS to stay there for 6 months out of a year  
>  The other 6 months, she can be with her mom on earth  
>  Everyone agrees (except Demeter who is the personification of an overly entitled middle aged lady)  
>  And 6 months every year, lovey-dovey Hades and Persephone rule together  
>  (Also Hades is a big puppy dog and Persephone is the true power, the one to really beware down there)
> 
> so yeah. back to your request. i… well. i tried to keep it as one fic. maybe extra long but one work. but i couldn’t. i just feel way too strongly for this myth and for jumin lol. sooooo it’s gonna be coming out in chapters. 
> 
> remember, many of this is following the original myth but i have changed things here and there. for one, persephone’s personality is constantly changed in the original myths. sometimes a shy, soft-spoken girl. sometimes bright and a bit stupid to personify the spring. but the versions i like and the ones i took inspiration from, she’s smart, resourceful, powerful, and just had an overbearing mother smothering her.

Loneliness. It was all he’d known. His earliest memory was of being lonely. Maybe most people remembered their parents or family. Jumin remembered his father. He remembered his father and the distant relationship he had with Jumin’s mother. Jumin remembered the distinct lack of his mother in his earliest memories. But eventually, V came into his memories and that wasn’t as lonely. But then V found Rika and the one constant in Jumin’s life returned. But at that time, Jumin was older, an adult. He didn’t acknowledge his feelings at that time and remained in denial. Besides, it was so deeply a part of him, he didn’t know who he’d be without it. Even from a time before his earliest memories, before he even knew of his own existence, that sensation surrounded him. Darkness. Quiet. Cold. Alone. 

But even amongst those dark, vestigial images from some past he didn’t even know, there was a bright spot. Nothing clear, no indication of what cut through that cloud of solitude. But something was there. When Jumin found Elizabeth the Third, he felt that small glimmer to a lesser degree. It wasn’t the same but it was close. It felt right to him. So he poured himself into Elizabeth the Third and thought his life was fine. 

Finally, he truly found that happiness and that sense of being complete with another person. She had joined the RFA and quickly found herself in Jumin’s life. Things progressed quickly after that. A speedy courtship and even before the marriage occurred, MC moved in with Jumin. Though many things had happened that brought them together (including MC staying in Jumin’s penthouse before their relationship was even decided), they hadn’t shared a bed as a couple yet. That first night, Jumin felt the nervousness one might expect but he still felt that everything was truly right for the first time in his life. 

He watched as she curled up in his blankets before shyly inviting him to join her. A small, simple, but loving kiss, and both drifted off to sleep. 

~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

Persephone groaned, stalking angrily across the field. Peppered with her mother’s flowers. Normally, the sight brought Persephone peace and serenity but today, it just brought her anger. Demeter was a fair but often overbearing mother. Their relationship was quite good but lately, they’d been enduring more of these little arguments. Persephone was coming of age to carve her own niche into the pantheon but Demeter wanted her to stay a young girl forever. At times, Persephone dreamed of running away. But where was there to go? How could one hide from the goddess of the very earth? 

Then the sound of water lapping at a shore caught Persephone’s ears. Of course. Water. The ocean or even the bottomless lake. Demeter couldn’t touch her daughter there. With an extra bounce, Persephone ran for the water’s edge. Stretching out before her was the bottomless Alcyonian Lake. Without a bottom, it meant her mother had no power there. Perhaps even Poseidon himself would be powerless there. Of course, the warnings that the Hydra lurked around and in the lake were fresh in Persephone’s mind but she was the daughter of a goddess! And she wanted to prove she could handle herself. 

Plunging into the sun-dappled waves, Persephone swam out towards the center of the lake. She would be safest there. Or so she thought. But a single tug on her leg of one of the many deadly lake denizens, and Persephone found herself sinking. She remained conscious for a few moments, trying to fight off whatever held her. But eventually, the black water won out. Her eyes closed and she fell to darkness. Down, far below the earth, Hades sat on his throne. He had few duties, considering he ran the Underworld. One might expect his days were constantly busy but with the way the Underworld was laid out and split between parts, each section very nearly managed itself. It was only when heroes decided to bend or break the rules that Hades was truly needed. The only real company Hades had was Elizabeth, his giant three-headed cat that guarded the entrance near Styx. But Charon was also there, charged with ferrying the recent (natural) deaths to the Underworld. Elizabeth served as an excellent judge (though she was meant as a Guardian, one to protect and defend the boundaries of the Underworld) to the deceased, her heads able to  determine if a person spent their lives lost in love and deserved to find themselves in the Fields of Mourning or perhaps they had sinned so greatly, their proper place was facing eternal punishment in Tartarus. She had always been an excellent judge of character. One would assume she sensed the danger, the internal warning of someone attempting to enter the Underworld without actually dying. But it wasn’t at Styx. She raced away, leaving Charon to alert Hades as to her sudden departure. 

Elizabeth found the Hydra, toying with a limp body that was still somehow alive. Impossibly. She retrieved the body, giving the Hydra a good swipe with her claws, as if to say, “Learn your place! We guard, not attack unprovoked!”, and ran back. She returned to her station where Hades was waiting with Charon. 

“Elizabeth, what has caused you to run so?” Hades asked, spotting the body in Elizabeth’s third head. “Elizabeth the Third, what do you have there?” 

Elizabeth daintily placed the body at Hades’ feet. The young woman had seen better days, certainly, but she was still alive. The Hydra was the obvious culprit of the abduction. Hades scooped up the body, taking her to his throne. Though he never admitted it, this did happen at times. Someone wandered in accidentally. That was innocent enough but often, if Hades didn’t find them first, they’d end up eating something and would find themselves trapped in the Underworld. The woman slept for a couple of hours longer before she stirred. Hades knew all the activities in his realm and knew when she woke up. He met her, instantly recognizing she was not just a foolish mortal. 

“You find yourself in the Realm of Hades,” he introduced as she looked around. “The Hydra thought you an intruder and sought to defend the borders.You are not dead and so you may leave when Charon is able to ferry you back. Unfortunately, that will be several hours from now. Until then, you may stay here. You cannot venture from these walls or I will not be able to protect you from the dead who reside here.” He watched her, and she seemed to understand what he was saying. “Additionally, there is one rule you must follow. You cannot eat any food from this realm. All who do so are trapped and are outside my power to help. If you wish to return home, you must not eat.” Hades always made this rule as clear as possible. He wasn’t there to play games, to trap people. He didn’t enjoy tricking the mortals as many of his siblings did. There was no point in testing them. “Do you understand my words?” 

Persephone nodded. “Yes, my lord. I will stay here and eat nothing and later I will be returned home.” She no longer wished to be away from Demeter. Finding herself in the Underworld had banished most of her rebelliousness away. Hades nodded and left her alone. She found herself rather wishing she had company. It was cold there, and dimly lit. Hades hadn’t been scary as many insisted he must be (as he was the lord of the Underworld). He had spoken neutrally. It was obvious he was a god and had power but he didn’t flaunt it. It was just a feeling. And the way he very plainly outlined the rules she should follow, it sounded like he didn’t want her to be trapped or harmed while there. Why should he care, though? No one could possibly fault him if she came to harm. Yet Hades had gone out of his way to make her as safe as possible. 

It was hours later when Hades came back to check in with Persephone. He asked if she’d eaten and she said no, and he seemed relieved. She said she was hungry and he even _apologized_ to her, repeating that she couldn’t eat. 

“Excuse me. You are a god. Yet _you_ just apologized to _me_ for not allowing me to eat. Why? You could easily destroy me.”

“Could I?” he asked, hardly reacting. “You are no mortal. A child of Zeus, not as powerful as I, but it would result in a great hassle if I tried to kill you, would it not?” 

Persephone sighed softly. “So it would. My mother would not rest. Although even Demeter’s power must be lesser here.” 

“There are few who can dispute the absolute laws of the Underworld. Even i cannot break the laws. Perhaps it is only Zeus who can. You are the daughter of Demeter? That is why you carry the scent of life and abundance.” He envied her. What must it be like to spread life and vibrance? Instead, he lived in the dark, many believing he was nothing but Death itself. She and Demeter were the opposites of him. 

“Yes. I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus. I apologize for intruding.” 

He didn’t react. “Just do not eat and you shall rejoin your mother soon.” 

But she caught the look that flashed past his eyes. The sadness and resignation that he would remain as she left. Suddenly, she felt this overwhelming sense of being alone. Utterly, completely alone. No one else. Just darkness and her own intrusive thoughts. He left her again, and she fell to her knees and cried, desperate to banish such a feeling from herself. 

~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

The alarm stirred Jumin, and he opened his eyes to the sunlight making his penthouse bright. Instantly, the dream was gone from his mind, quickly enough to leave him wondering why he remembered dreaming but couldn’t remember anything specific. Though he had the distinct sense he had dreamed about MC. 

“My love, it’s time to wake up,” he softly cooed in her ear, giving her a soft nibble. 

She tried to turn, laughing softly. “Mmm, Jumin, just a few minutes longer,” she protested. 

But he continued. “I apologize but how can I be expected to sleep when such a beauty is beside me?” That made her smile and blush, though she tried to hide it with a pillow. “There is much to do today, love. We were going to pick out your rings, weren’t we? But first, I must go to work. Assistant Kang’s vacation just began and I must ensure we do not fall behind in her absence.” 

MC finally turned and faced Jumin. “You’re right. You always are. Let’s go, then. I want to make sure Jaehee can rest easy and not think about work at all. I’m ready to start the first day with you as your wife-to-be! You and me, Jumin. For the rest of our lives.” 

The feeling of not remembering his dream quickly left him as their day wore on, as the real MC was before him. Perhaps that strangely familiar yet unknown dream would visit again. But those thoughts were not on Jumin’s mind with the woman he loved before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
